In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,773 there is shown a string of lights draping in a series of loops from tabs formed in a strap which may be mounted as a collar at the top of a Christmas tree so that the loops drape from the collar over the length of the tree. The strap may also be mounted in a straight line, for example, on an eave or other structure resulting in a horizontal series of side-by-side draping loops. My later U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,282 shows a different tree collar for draping loops of a light string having a 3-wire cord.